outcasts_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Outcasts Verse Wikia
Welcome to the Outcasts Verse Wikia This is literally my own personal hell to keep up with my own goddamn superhero OC verse. I'm sorry Wikia I'm such trash. Current In-Universe Events ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE With the Broken Angel returned to Hell and revealed to be the avatar of Lucifer, the armies of the underworld are getting ready to launch their takeover of the entire Earth! Their Alpha Portal underneath the campus of CAS is where it will all begin - and unless those involved on the West Coast can stop it, it'll probably be where the end begins, too! Storylines involved: WHIMSICALITY · ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE begins right here, with the very people who are kind of the reason it happened in the first place! · Damien has his own body back, which should be a victory – except it’s left him with a massive target on his back from, well, the entirety of the demon hunting community. · Can Virgeist be reasoned with? Or will he finally kill the boy he thinks is still possessed by Kobal? And, guys? Lucifer’s kind of back from the dead! CAS · ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE right on campus! · Hellspawn are beginning to spill out of the tunnels underneath the campus cathedral, taking helpless students as hosts left, right and centre. · It’s time to fight back – but are any of the trainee superhumans ready to take on Hell’s army? Or will they simply become its newest recruits? THE COVEN OF LAVEAU · Just as Cyriaque finally finds stability, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE. · Hell’s invasion of Earth hasn’t made its way to New Orleans just yet, but the young warlocks cannot ignore the problem simply because it isn’t on their front door. · Cyriaque is a master of realms, both the living and the dead. And Hell is a realm of the dead. It’s time to infiltrate the enemy right on their home turf. THE INSUPERABLE EDEN, DEMON HUTER EXTRAORDINAIRE · Exactly as Eden had sensed, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE on Earth. · But her usually celebrated presence is suddenly met with suspicion – demons are invading the Earth, and she is definitely a half-demon. · As if the people she’d trying to protect wanting her dead isn’t bad enough, Eden gets a visit from her mother and her maybe-kinda-sorta ex-boyfriend, Alfie. Greeeeat. KAPNOMANCER · Months of hard work and isolation have paid off – ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE, but Francis Fabian is ready for it. · The plan has been made far in advance: find Cyriaque, have him summon Eden and fight off every single demon bastard that tries to knock down their doors. · But there’s a problem – his former teammates have the nerve to be worried about him and finally track him down. And they want an explanation for his disappearance. ZACHARIAS · The people of Earth are lucky to have a Pure One on their side – especially when ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE. · Demons are nothing but corrupted souls, which has always been in Zack’s job description. He can fix them all, easily. This is nothing new for him. · But healing the corrupted is what doomed the rest of the Pure Ones to the monsters inside of them. Is there any way to fight this war without losing the one waging inside of him? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse